1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to scooter apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improve scooter apparatus wherein the same permits propulsion of an individual about an underlying surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various categories of foot propelled scooter apparatus has been utilized in the prior art to permit mounting of an individual upon a support base while simultaneously permitting propulsion of the individual utilizing a foot in contact with an underlying support surface. Such scooter apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,466 to Morgan wherein a scooter is arranged with an integral seat mounted adjacent a forward end of a scooter and the associated base plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,069 to Szymski sets forth an adjustable seat mounted relative to a support post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,634 to Hanagan sets forth an adjustable motorcycle seat arranged for various angles of inclination.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved scooter apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.